Forum:Political Wikis on Wikia
This is an inventory of political subject wiki sites on Wikia. Work in progress. List of Wikia *Politics - A central wiki for all political topics. **http://politics.wikia.com **Last update: October 31, 2006 *Activism - How to stay involved between elections and make our voices heard. **http://activism.wikia.com **Last update: June 7, 2006 (except for two that I made in December) *Beyond Voting - Activism in New York City **http://beyondvoting.wikia.com **Last update: October 23, 2006 (not including a spam page) *Campaigns - Launched by the Wikipedia founder, this is growing fast. **http://campaigns.wikia.com **Buzzzzzz *Cascadia - A project to develop a comprehensive coverage of the Cascadian bio-region and its culture, to coordinate the Cascadian seccessionist movement, and to operate as a sounding board for regional activity. **http://cascadia.wikia.com **Last update: September 14, 2006 *Censorship - Political freedom depends on a Free Press. This wiki explores how the Free Press is being surpressed around the world. **http://censorship.wikia.com **Minor edits over the last few months *Condoleezza Rice - Condoleezza Rice for President, 2008 - Should she run? Let's talk about her record and gauge her support. **http://voterice.wikia.com **Last update: June 17 *Congress of the Internet - What ideas for US laws do you have? Put them up on this wiki, and let's debate them! **http://congress.wikia.com **Last update: September 28. Most by Chadlupkes *Cities - Collecting information on cities and towns all over the world. **http://cities.wikia.com **This site is really slow, but they're working on it. *Constitution - Want to be part of a constitutional convention? Help create "Charters" that express your political viewpoint. **English: http://en.constitution.wikia.com ***Last update: May 18, 2006 **Chinese: http://zh.constitution.wikia.com ***Last update: June 2, 2005 **Japanese: http://ja.constitution.wikia.com ***Last update: July 1, 2006, although nothing for the previous year. **Korean: http://ko.constitution.wikia.com ***Last update: May 27, 2005 *Critical Mass - This wikia is for bicycle riders who want to participate in the Critical Mass rides to show alternatives to the car. **http://criticalmass.wikia.com **Nine edits in the last year. *Together for Darfur - asks how can we resolve the situation in Darfur? **http://darfur.wikia.com **Updates are mostly from February 10th, 2006. *Democracy - What does Democracy mean, in the US or around the world. Explore that here! **http://democracy.wikia.com *The Eagle Party - Help design a third party in the United States. **http://eagleparty.wikia.com *Education - Not specifically on Politics, but a very politically debated subject. **http://education.wikia.com *Electionville - Collecting information about elections in the US and around the world. **http://elections.wikia.com *Electoral Reform - A hot topic right now, this wiki collects information on the issues around voting and potential solutions. **http://electoralreform.wikia.com *Globalization - reflections on and theories about processes of globalization. **http://globalization.wikia.com Adopt this wiki *Government submissions - This Wikia is for Irish citizens to come together and discuss the various submissions that the government requests input on from the public. **http://governmentsubmissions.wikia.com Adopt this wiki *Grassroots - GrassRoots is a Wikia where political entities can interconnect on the issues, actions, projects, and events that occur throughout the range of geopolitical levels that people are a part of and make. **http://grassroots.wikia.com *History - Not specifically around politics, but useful for gathering information on the issues. **http://history.wikia.com *International Development - What can or should we do to help the world's poor? **http://internationaldevelopment.wikia.com *Left Space - For those of us who subscribe to a one dimentional political spectrum, this site is waiting for people from the Left to fill in the blanks on what they stand for. **http://left.wikia.com *Libertarian - What does it mean to be a libertarian? Explore that here. **http://libertarian.wikia.com *New Democratic Party of Canada - Set up to help build the movement and come to consensus on issues. **http://ndp.wikia.com *One World - Explores how we can create the world that we want. **http://oneworld.wikia.com/ *Pacifism - Discussions on the role of pacifism in today's world. **http://pacifism.wikia.com *Pacific Northwest Community - Exploring the Pacific Northwest of North America, including geography, culture and politics. **http://pnw.wikia.com *People and Planet - for members of People & Planet groups to share sample policy documents, case studies, and other research. **http://peopleandplanet.wikia.com *Right Wing - Exploring the infrastructure of the Conservative Message Machine Money Matrix **http://rightwing.wikia.com *Science Policy Exchange - Aiding a global project that links leading scientists with individuals and groups developing science-based public policy. **http://spe.wikia.com *Socialism - Economic system or political system? Help us explore and explain what it means to be a socialist. **http://socialism.wikia.com *Sustainable Community Action - In the 21st Century, how can we move towards a sustainable world? Help us expand this wiki beyond the UK! **http://sca21.wikia.com *World Citizen - What does it mean to be a citizen of the world? Should the UN become a world government? Explore the advantages and disadvantages on this wiki as we move into the 21st century. **http://worldcitizen.wikia.com In other languages Arabic *Egytopia - A Wikia where Egyptians of all walks and backgrounds collaborate to create an idealistic version of their country, proposing a constitution, laws, and a framework for how everything in Egypt should be run. **http://egytopia.wikia.com Brazilian Portuguese *Política Brasileira - A Wikia that aims to become a reference for Brazilian politics. **http://politicabr.wikia.com Chinese *Leftbbs - wiki to store left-wing documents and images. **http://leftbbs.wikia.com Dutch *DRM - for discussion about Digital Rights Management (DRM) and other legal issues around music. **http://nl.drm.wikia.com/ French *Grel - about left, reformist, ecologist, and liberal politics. **http://grel.wikia.com *Ton Europe - a vision of Europe. **http://toneurope.wikia.com German *Informationsdienst gegen Linksextremismus - news service against left-wing extremism (German) **http://linksextremismus.wikia.com *Rechtskommentar - for commentary on Swiss law issues and articles about statutes. **http://rechtskommentar.wikia.com Japanese *Diaspora - Japanese wikia of various topics. **http://diaspora.wikia.com/ Polish *Liberalni - for Polish liberals to formulate some kind of common policy. **http://liberalni.wikia.com Spanish *Elecciones Mexicanas - Share information about Mexican elections. **http://EleccionesMexicanas.wikia.com/ *NeoLOCE - discuss the creation of a new law to replace the Chilean LOCE. **http://neoloce.wikia.com *Revoluciclopedia - share your revolutionary ideas here. **http://Revoluciclopedia.wikia.com Swedish *Piratpartiet - Swedish political party advocating more open copyright laws **http://piratpartiet.wikia.com